Death With A Kiss
by ChibiCriminal
Summary: AU.1x2x1. Shinigami has taken the identity of Duo Maxwell in order to gain entry into Heero Yui's life, and subsequently, take it away. How long will Shinigami be able to view Heero as just another victim? What will such feelings cost the God of Death?
1. Timing Is Everything

**Author : **ChibiCriminal

**Title :** Death With A Kiss

**Rating :** I'm going to keep it at an R level, or M, or whatever wants. It's not bad now, but it will get darker and slashier as it goes.

**Disclaimer :** I'm just taking them out of the box to play with them for a while. Japan can have them back in just a little bit, mmk? Chibi wants them for herself, but she cannot have them, so while other people are making money on Heero and Duo, I am not. Do not sue me unless you want all of my college debt I am accumulating.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. 1+2+1/1x2x1 , 3+4/3x4 and I have no idea what to do with Wufei right now. . . give me a chapter or two to figure that one out. . .Suggestions are good. Drop me a line in a review or email.

**Prologue: Timing Is Everything**

The chestnut haired boy sat quietly at his plain wooden table, staring off into the distance as he slowly swirled his mint tea. Bright amethyst eyes remained unfocused in the quiet darkness, proving that the boy's mind was somewhere else entirely. The spoon he held gently scraped along the side of the cup, his fingers tapping rhythmically on the worn counter top, creating the only noise in the small, broken down kitchen, which was hardly much noise at all. He frowned for a moment, still staring at nothing, then looked down into his cooling tea, seeing his reflection ripple in the liquid. The sugar had all sunk to the bottom and now lay there heavily, a rather large pile in the bottom of the small coffee cup. He hated cold tea.

With a slight flick of the mind, it was steaming once more and he continued to stir, taking a small sip and letting a wistful sigh fall from his lips. He continued to drum his fingers on the counter top, letting his mind fall back once more into earlier thoughts, his eyes straying to the window and the stars outside. _New assignment_. He'd have to leave shortly in order to make it to his new destination on time. And in his line of work, timing was everything. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, for him, he had all the time in the world to spare.

_What is the name this time? _The boy wondered silently, eyes still trained on the night sky. _Hmm. Heero Yui, if I'm not mistaken. _An odd name, to be sure, one that rolled strangely across the tongue, but in a pleasant way_. Interesting. _Unfortunately, he had to travel half way across the globe to find this Heero Yui, and he was supposed to be arriving early the next morning to complete enrollment in his school. He finished the warm mint tea with a swift chug and set the glass back down, wincing at the strong taste. The boy stood, hesitating only a moment to glance around the seedy apartment he had occupied for the last four months. With another quick run through of his mental check list of personal possessions, the braided boy made sure nothing was left behind, then grabbed his black coat from the back of the kitchen chair, throwing it over his shoulder. He turned towards the splintering door and smirked, vanishing the chipped tea cup as his foot steps echoed softly on the yellowing linoleum.

Timing was everything, and Heero Yui had an appointment with death. . .and death was never late.

* * *

An auburn haired young man sat silently on the roof of a worn and crumbling building, staring up into the liquid night sky, emerald eyes cloudy with emotion. Pale lips formed a half frown as he watched a shooting star fall from the heavens, disappearing long before it hit the earth's surface, burned away to little more than dust. He pushed at his bangs, clearing his vision for a moment, before the hair fell back into place, like it always did. His mind wandered briefly to the thought of his own end, creating the familiar ache within his chest. He knew it well. 

He turned his vision to the crumpled paper lying a few feet away, swaying with the slight breeze, threatening to blow over the side of the worn brick ledge. It scraped and jumped over the rough roof as the wind picked up and was carried over the edge of the tall building. He frowned and with the slightest hint of his mind, it sailed back into his waiting hand.

He uncrumpled it tenderely, staring at the name smeared crookedly across it with silent pity. _Quatre Raberba Winner. Twin Oaks Academy, New York. Immediate departure required._

His frown deepened and his eyes shone with bitterness. Another victim. . . another mark upon his burning soul. He returned his gaze to the darkened sky above, watching a lone white cloud eclipse the moon's ethereal light, shrouding him in darkness. The auburn haired boy crunched the paper once more, tearing into it with burning frustration. "Mission accepted," he said shortly, standing. With a tortured emerald gaze, he let the paper sail from his hand, tumbling off the side of the building. He watched as the crumpled paper fell silently towards the ground, but before it ever had the chance to bounce on the pavement below, the young man sent a flicker of darkness at it, causing it to explode into burning ash.

So would become his next victim, this Quatre Winner. Ashes to ashes. . .

**

* * *

****Author Notes : **Ok, it's being slightly revamped. You haven't really missed anything if you've already read it. I haven't touched this fic in a long time, and I think my writing has slightly improved since. . . So I am going over my previous chapters as well as working on new material for this story. I have a really bad habit of getting off track, and I apologize! Review? If you want? 


	2. Great Expectations

**Author : **ChibiCriminal

**Title : **Death With A Kiss

**Rating : **Again it's going to be R, or an M, or whatever letter seems to want to use. No bad language yet. I'm proud of myself!

**Disclaimer : **As much as I wish they were mine, they're not. They belong to big corporations with lots of money, unlike chibi, who is thus broke and only wants to play a little bit.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. 1+2+1/1x2x1 , 3+4/3x4. Still no idea about Wufei. . . x.x!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 : Great Expectations**

The braided boy stood expectantly as the professionally dressed, aristocratic woman entered the small office. He watched as she pushed the door shut with a soft click and made her way over the immaculate desk, holding nothing but a rather thin, plain looking folder. He frowned softly. She wasn't exactly what he would call 'old', but she was no spring teenager, either. Her hair was pulled back tightly in two braided buns and a set of regal glasses adorned her nose, giving her a very political air. Typical aristo.

She set the folder down on the desk and sat, folding her hands in front of her, while giving him a rather scathing look. "Sit."

The boy ground his teeth silently, but did as he was told, sitting stiffly on the rather uncomfortable chair. Better off to not say anything other than necessary. He had a feeling that she wasn't really the type to laugh at one of his more morbid jokes.

"I am Principal Une," she said sharply. "It is my. . .pleasure. . ." she sniffed haughtily, "to welcome you to Twin Oak Academy." She sneered at him slightly and, once again, got the impression that he wasn't going to be all that welcome here. Any facial gestures were quickly wiped clean as she continued on. "We have strict rules and you are expected to follow them as stated." She slid a rather thick packet of what he assumed were the school rules and expectations, across the desk to him. "You have exactly seven days to read the handbook and return it, signed and initialed in all the appropriate places. Consequences for breaking these rules are contained within the handbook as well."

The braided boy picked up the packet and began leafing through it, frowning as the rules went on for pages. Good lord. . . what was wrong with these people? Who, in the name of hell, had thought up all this crap?

Principal Une cleared her throat, gaining his attention once more. "I take it that your preferred name is Duo Maxwell?" She sneered again, staring down at the open folder where his transcripts lay.

He visibly bristled. Was there something wrong with the name? It had been his preferred name for years, and now somebody had a problem with it because it wasn't an aristo name? "Yes," he said thinly, glaring at the handbook instead of the principal. Play nice, Shinigami. .

"You didn't say why you transferred to this academy in your opening letter. Would you care to enlighten me, Mr. Maxwell?" She asked haughtily. Duo heard the unsaid question in her voice. 'And how could you afford such a transfer?'

"For the curriculum, of course," he answered easily, forcing a smile. He'd practiced it at least a dozen times on the train. "My old school was horribly lacking in any kind of organization. I felt this school was a better choice, and with the recent death of my parents, I acquired the funds to attend."

She looked slightly impressed, but that wasn't saying much. She glanced down at his transcripts again. "Indeed. We have much higher educational expectations at this institution, and we expect all of our students to reach a certain standard. You will be taking a full class load this year, Mr. Maxwell, and your grade results will be closely monitored for the next two trimesters to ensure your. . . success." In other words, if you don't get good grades, kiss your ass good bye.

The braided boy nodded, silently cursing this Heero Yui for putting him through this torture. He'd have to make quick work of this one and get the hell out of this damn prison. No use in staying any longer than necessary.

She slid a piece of paper across the desk with his class schedule, room assignment, and food account number. Apparently meals were not included in the heavy tuition he had already paid. At least they wouldn't be serving mystery meat. "Rooms are checked twice weekly to ensure proper organization and cleanliness. It is up to you and your roommate to achieve standards as necessary. Standards are stated in the handbook, as well as consequences for untidiness."

Duo sighed silently, looking down at the rule book again. This was going to be much harder than he anticipated.

"Your required uniforms have already been sent to your room," she said, standing and turning to stare out the window. "Hair such as yours has never been a problem before . . ." Duo ground his teeth, hearing the insult in her words, "but until it becomes a problem, I shall allow it." She turned back to him frowning. "I have gone to great lengths to allow your transfer, Mr. Maxwell. I hope that I do not regret my decision in approving your membership."

The braided boy stood, giving her a stiff bow. "Thank you, Principal Une. I hope to exceed your expectations."

"I do as well, Mr. Maxwell," she nodded. "You have been assigned to an older student who will help you settle in for the next week. He shall meet you outside of your room at exactly 4:00 P.M. this afternoon to give you a tour of the campus and guide you to your classrooms. If you have any questions at all, you will contact him. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Duo said, nodding once.

"Good. You may go get settled," she said, turning once more and dismissing him.

"Thank you, Principal Une," he said calmly, turning and heading out of the small office.

"Good day, Mr. Maxwell."

* * *

With a pained sigh, Duo Maxwell pushed the plain white door to his assigned room open, lugging in the heavy black duffle bag he had brought with him. He glanced over the furniture arrangements with distaste and wondered if the room could_ possibly _be any more dull. The room was spacious, no denying that. . .but horribly plain. Two beds on opposite sides of the room, two desks, two dressers, and bare shelves on the white walls. Not exactly what he would call homely by any means. He kicked the door shut behind him, reveling in the loud noise it made as it slammed shut. _Rules be damned. . . I'll find my own ways of revenge. _

His attention turned towards the bed across from him. Wasn't he supposed to be roomed with someone? He was sure he was in the right room, and Une had said he would have a room mate. Duo blinked in confusion, amethyst eyes trying to find even the smallest hint of someone else's things. _Nothing_. _It looks like no one even lives in here. . . there's certainly nothing to prove otherwise. . . _

He dropped his things down beside the closest bed and glanced around once more. _Not empty_. He could smell it in the air. A distinct scent of . . . something. Curiosity enveloped him and he padded across the small room to where the scent was strongest, stopping before the plain oak desk. Dark eyes flashed with anticipation as he quietly ran his fingers over the smooth wood, passing over the small metal lock on the top most drawer. _Open._ It clicked softly as the key hole turned, and Duo allowed a small smile to pass over his features. Oh yes, there was indeed someone here. He pulled the drawer open and stared at the stacks of neat papers that filled the inside, all typed neatly and filed according to date, it seemed.

And the name at the top most page. . . Shinigami laughed. This was just too good to be true! They couldn't have made this any easier for him, could they?. His roommate was Heero Yui. The very same he had come for. How ironic. He'd be sleeping in the very same room as his future victim. Perhaps this assignment wouldn't be so difficult after all. . .Infact, Duo thought he could make rather quick work out of it.

**

* * *

Author Notes : Another revamped chapter. Again, not much is really done with it except some errors were corrected and a few things reworded. Hopefully I get the next chapter all spit shined and ready by the end of the week, and a new chapter out before Christmas hits. Look for it! Thankies!**


	3. Perfection or Vanity?

Author : ChibiCriminal

Title : Death With A Kiss

Rating : Still PG-13. Only a few swear words. . .

Disclaimer : I'm just taking them out of the box to play with them for a while, I'll give them back when I'm done. . . maybe. .

Warnings: Yaoi. 1+2+1/1x2x1 , 3+4/3x4. Other pairing may come up later.

**Chapter 2**

**Perfection or Vanity?**

It was no secret that Quatre Raberba Winner was one of the most wealthy boys at Twin Oaks Academy. Winner Corporations was fast becoming the leading company in the technological field, giving any Winner heir a great deal of leeway and a rather deep pocket book. Winner's were known for their extravagant spending and rather lofty ideals, and Quatre was hardly any different.

Being the only male heir to his father's vast monetary empire, the young blond took a great deal of pride in achieving the highest possible grades, and a clean disciplinary sheet, always keeping his focus entirely on his future. Twin Oaks Academy was the most prestigious private high school in the country, earning its reputation for turning out only the best young minds who would one day run the business world, and patrons like the Winner family received their highest priority.

But it was said that the young Winner heir also possessed a kind heart and a gentle quality that earned him respect and love from all those around him. While he was able to constantly prove his eagerness for achieving success, he never forgot what it was to smile and give a kind word to a friend in need.

Perhaps that was what had gotten him in this mess. . . Principal Une had approached him yesterday, asking in a rather forceful manner, to help a new student get settled in. He'd only have to show him around, explain the rules, and help him if the young man had any questions. It hadn't seemed like such a bad idea to begin with, and had looked even better when Principal Une had promised to place a leadership note in his transcripts.

Now, though, walking down the empty hallway towards the new students assigned room, Quatre began to wonder if he really should have taken this task on. . . He was always busy with homework, and extra financial studies, just how was he going to fit this new student into his schedule? Just what exactly had he gotten himself into?

Quatre stopped hesitantly in front of the plain wooden door, gulping as he adjusted his black tie and ran his hands over his perfectly pressed suit, making sure he looked absolutely flawless. He glanced at the paper Une gave him and at the number on the door once more before raising a delicate hand and knocked softly on the door.

"Uh. . . Yea? Come on in," Quatre frowned softly at the reply, noting the general dismissal in it. The other boy was obviously distracted with something, and must have forgotten that he had an appointment. Hesitantly, Quatre turned the brass knob and pushed the door open. What greeted him made his aqua eyes bulge slightly and his mouth drop open in a silent gasp.

"Damn, damn, damn!" the braided boy cursed, tossing more clothes onto the messy floor. He was so busy rummaging around in the large duffle bag he had brought with him that he hardly noticed the blond standing dumbly in the door way. "I can't _believe_ this! I _know_ I packed it before I left. . . Where is it?" More clothes found there way to the floor, as well as other small, unimportant trinkets he carried with him.

Quatre didn't quite know what to make of the scene in front of him. The thing that first caught his attention was the heaping disarray of clothes, books, papers, and god only knew what else. Then his eyes strayed to the walls where, if it were at all possible, his eyes widened even more. Various posters of different sizes littered the walls, covering up most of the wall space with crude and grim images. Quatre was most definitely sure that Jimmy Hendrix, who ever that was, was _not_ allowed at Twin Oaks, let alone this Led Zeplin , Kiss or Metallica.

Then his eyes landed on the boy who was so vigorously digging through his bag. It wasn't his dress that caught his immediate attention, not saying that was bad enough itself, with the torn black, form fitting jeans and the loose grimy T-shirt. . . no, it was the boys hair. It was incredibly long. . . traveling as far as the boys waist, and was tied in a sloppy braid that seemed to be half falling out at the moment.

"Damn it!" He cursed again, taking the whole bag and turning it upside down, letting the rest of his belongings drop onto the floor in pile.

Quatre cleared his throat loudly, finally gaining the attention of the other boy, who turned, panting for breath, to stare at the blond with strange amethyst eyes. "May I assist you in finding what you need?" he asked politely, although nervously. Sifting through this mess might take hours.

"My lucky rabbit's foot," he supplied shortly, turning and kneeling to look through the things he had just dumped on the floor. "It's black. I can't find it, and I ain't goin' no where 'till I have it."

Quatre blinked shortly, staring again at the braided boy. If he wasn't mistaken. . . that was a street accent. . . Most likely from the western coast. What was a boy from the streets doing in Twin Oaks? And why was he looking for a rabbit's foot? Holding back a sigh of confusion and a bit of irritation, Quatre began to look around the messy floor closest to his feet, frowning sharply. His eyes lit up as he saw it, and he quickly leaned down to snatch it up, carefully avoiding touching any other of the boy's things, and smiled triumphantly. "I found it!"

The braided boy whirled around quickly, laying eyes on the dangling foot before practically leaping over the junk and grabbing it from the blond. "Alright! Set to go!" He rubbed the soft foot against his cheek, almost preening, before remembering there was someone else in the room. He shoved the foot in his back pocket and laughed nervously. "Ah, sorry about that, dude. . . I'm a little. . .disorganized at the moment. . ."

_Little disorganized?_ Quatre thought, staring at the mess around him. That didn't begin to describe what this was. . . He looked back to the boy to see him holding out his hand in greeting. Quatre started, quickly reaching out to return the shake, smiling a bit. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner," he said formally. "It's very nice to meet you."

The other boy shook his hand enthusiastically. "Duo Maxwell, the one and only," he grinned widely, only releasing the other boy's hand when the blond began looking nervous. "Er, yeah. . .again. . .sorry about the mess. Are you the kid who's supposed to show me around this place?"

_Kid?_ Quatre brushed the term off, nodding in answer to Duo's question. "Yes. I've attended Twin Oaks since my ninth year. I'm currently in my eleventh year right now, so I am fully qualified to host-"

"So you know all about this place then?" Duo said, quickly interrupting the blond, eyes glittering with something that made Quatre slightly nervous.

"Yes. . ."

"Well what are we waiting for, Q-man?" Duo crowed, grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him out of the room. "Let's start this little tour shall we? I can't wait to see the mess hall! I'm starved!"

_Q-man? Mess hall? Dear Allah. . . what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

A long time after they had left, a stoic, cobalt eyed youth stood in the doorway of his once private room, staring at the mess of clothes and pictures around the room. A dark frown crossed his usually impassive features, and his fists clenched.

He assumed that his new room mate had already started unpacking – and had stopped right in the middle of it. The floor was a mass, there were disgusting images all over the walls, and worst of all. . . It was on _his_ side of the room as well.

Heero Yui didn't like clutter and mess, and he certainly didn't like people who invaded his privacy. He'd talk to the Principal immediately.

This wouldn't do. This wouldn't do at all.

* * *

The auburn haired boy slowly made his way across the vast campus, weaving between the tall trees, again deep in thought. He'd already settled into his private room and unpacked what was necessary, and was now just wandering the grounds, having politely declined a tour, assuring the boy who had come to collect him that he would be perfectly fine in finding his classes.

He tucked his hands into his pockets, blowing his long bangs out of position with a large sigh. In all truths, this was the last place he'd wanted to come for his next assignment. This was a school, a haven for the young who still had yet to even live. . . He frowned. _And I'm here to take that life away. . ._

He let his eyes drift upwards, his emerald gaze trying to penetrate the thick oak branches and reach the sky above. Like so many humans, he wondered, who made the choice? Who decided when time was up? Who was the _real_ Shinigami that sent his demons out among the humans? _Because that's what we are,_ the boy mused, sadly. _Just nameless demons that hide in the shadows until the time is right. . . until they take another life._

"And I said to this guy, 'dude, you have _way_ to much time on your hands'."

Trowa turned, suddenly, listening to the soft laughter, green eyes wary. He hadn't been paying attention again. . . something that was becoming increasingly apparent these days. He constantly found himself thinking of things that only seemed to complicate his missions. He watched as the two figures crossed his direct line of vision and waited silently.

"You really like it here, then, Quatre?" A familiar voice asked another. Asked _Quatre. Quatre Winner._

"Oh, yes!" The petite blond said, smiling radiantly. "It's absolutely wonderful! Everyone is so nice and respectful here, and the teachers are wonderful. They really know what they're teaching, and know how to actually get us to understand it. It's a bit hard to adjust for some. . ." he said, trailing off a bit, "but I think you'll be able to get a hang of it eventually, Duo."

The long haired boy laughed, almost nervously, "Yea, I hope so. I'd like to stay for a long time. . ."

Trowa snorted softly. A long time indeed. The self proclaimed Shinigami, a boy who said that he never lied, was out right telling the small blond boy the complete opposite of the truth. 'Duo' might have been very sociable, but he liked to finish jobs as quickly as the quiet auburn-haired boy did himself.

The footsteps stopped for a moment. "Did you hear that, Q-man?"

The small boy turned to look at Duo oddly. "No. . . What did you hear? You don't think we're going to get in to trouble by a teacher for being out here this late, do you? It is a weekend evening, after all. . ."

"No. I don't think it was a teacher. . ." he said softly. He gazed in the direction of the silent auburn-haired boy, who was leaning elegantly against one of the tall oaks. Trowa met that amethyst gaze with his own, which carried emotions that ran just as deep. They both remained silent, eyes locked in an internal battle, and while no words were spoken, a message was passed between them. _Stay out of my way. . . _

Quatre broke the silence for them, gently tugging on Duo's sleeve. "Duo? Do you see something? What was it that you heard?"

Duo looked at him, suddenly remembering that the small blond was still there with him, a look of confusion on his delicate features. Duo gave him a charming smile, shaking his head slightly. "It must have just been an animal or something," he smirked, "you know. . .a 'creature of the night,'" he laughed, nudging Quatre.

Quatre's soft, rich laughter joined Duo's and echoed slightly in the darkening twilight. "Well, let's get back, shall we? I don't want to stumble on a teacher for real and get in to trouble. . ."

"Sure thing, Quat," the braided boy said, smiling easily. His eyes briefly trailed back to the spot where amethyst had met emerald, only to find the area devoid of any sign of life. Duo's smile faded as he began walking back toward the large living building, a small feeling of apprehension filling him.

He wasn't here alone. . .

* * *

**Author Notes :** Alright! Another chapter out! Sightly longer than the others, hope you like it. Sorry about the wait, school has been killing me with last minute projects. . . x.x! Any comments? Any suggestions? Review!


End file.
